a talk by A lake
by Jake Cat
Summary: T.K. and Kari talk by a lake. not really a romance but close enough, my first fic so be nice please


A talk by A lake  
  
Discliamer:I do not own digimon or else i would be a milloinare by now. Bandi and all those others own it so now back to the story.  
  
Setting:This atory takes place after they deafeted Puppetmon but before they entered the city in a forest.  
Summary:It's a Takari romance. they are in a forest and resting except for T.K.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The sun was going down in the Digi-world, Tai decided the group needed a rest, so they found a spot to rest for awhile.They all fell asleep, except T.K. he couldn't sleep, he was busy thinking of his brother and how he is doing. I hope he's ok T.K thought and decided to go for a walk.  
After awhile of walking he found a lake "Wow a lake, a beautiful lake at that" He said in awe, He thought it would be nice to soak his feet in the water awhile and admire it's beauty.  
Back at the camp site Kari was waking up, "yawn, hmmm, ........wait a minuite where is T.K." Kari got up and look around the campsite a bit and saw a couple of foot prints heading to the north, or at least she thought it was the north. Kari headed off in that direction, when she got there, she saw T.K. just sitting with his feet in the water, he was saying somthing but couldn't hear what he was saying and decided to listen to what he was saying.As she crept up she made a rusle in the bushes and hoped he didn't hear it,I guess he didn't she thought.  
Hmmmm i wonder what that was maybe an evil digimon T.K. thought as he rumaged though his bag, Ahhhhhaaaaa he pulled out a very impressive blade, it was a very sharp and pretty long. Okay now just to jump on it, even though my brother always told me to go for help, but not this time, I'm tired of running, He got up and leaned against a tree.  
Hmmmm I wonder what he is doing and whats he is hiding at his side,"AHHHHH......."Kari yeld nut was silinced," Kari, what are you doing here? and why were you hiding in the bushes?" T.K. asked his friend, "Answer me this whats with that big knife?""What this it's just somthing I keep to protect myself" T.K. said bravely,"Is that so, well why haven't the rest of the group seen it?""Cause they would just take it away and say your just to young for one of these's" He replaid,"Well try to use it on evil digimon, out of curousity, where do you hide it,"In my back-pac, there's a secret pocket in there i use to hide it" He took her over to his bag and showed her the hiden pocket and put the knife back in there."So, answer my question, why are you here?" He asked "I woke up and saw you weren't there and decided to look for you""Oh, and why were you spying on me?"Kari blushed and didn't reply "Are you okay Kari?" he asked woriedly "Ya I'm okay, it's just.......well...I......was just curous what you were saying, so what were you saying" then T.K. blushed "I was ..saying....umm...Iwas talking about my mom and that i miss her and my brother and wondering how and where he is and thats it pretty much""Is that so you must of talked along time about those two subjects"she said with disbelief in her voice "Ya and thats all" Man I hate to lie to her but if she finds out iwas talking about her she would just laugh at me, "Okay calm down I was just curous" He seems really touchy about it, man he's cute, where did that come from, I wonder why she's blushing could she feel the same way, no I don't even know how I feel T.K. thought with disapointment.  
Back at camp Tai thought he heard screaming,"I wonder what that was I could have swore I heard Kari..........hey where is Kari and T.K. for that fact?" Tai thought as he looked around,"There foot prints I'll follow them she might be in trouble"  
"Hey T.K.?""Ya" T.K. responded "I was wondering.....do you know what love is?" she asked as she blushed "Whaaattt.....why are you asking me?""Cause......well.....ahhhh....I was.....just curous because well, just give me your point of view, okay so just calm down" Kari said not liking that she lied to her best friend,"Okay, well...love to me is....well I don't really know" he said feeling really wierd he might like her a lot but this is diffrent,"You don't, I figuared you would""Nope not me I just thought it came from the heart"T.K. said kind of awkwardly.  
"let's see...ah, there they are.....hmmmm I wonder why their so seilent, thier usauly always talking" Tai ponder that for awhile and decided to listen in."Hey Kari do you think it's possiable for us to fall in love""Of course T.K. why do you ask?""Cause....well...ummm....no reason just curous" T.K. started to blush harder, My god T.K. couldn't possiably be in love with......no way, he seems to be in that stage were they hate all girls except for their mothers."Well I'm going back to the camp, are you going to join me T.K.?""Ummmm,maybe in a bit I just want to think for awhile kay""kay, bye"as she left T.K. sighed and got up and thought, Iwonder if we could ever fall in love with each other. He sighed again and ran to catch up to Kari. Back with Tai, It could be T.K. could, but he's pretty young, I'll have to watch him closely.  
The end   



End file.
